Ending
by Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive
Summary: Jantungku terasa sesak saat itu. Ia menciumnya, tepat di bibir. Tapi tak apa... aku harus tegar, ini demi kebahagiannya.


_Prologue_

_Haruskah aku merelakanmu pergi…?_

_Haruskah aku merasakan pedihnya cinta yang tlah kandas…?_

_Dan haruskah aku melihatmu menciumnya…?_

Hari itu merupakan hari yang bersejarah bagi kedua mempelai yang sedang berdiri di altar pernikahan. Mereka semua yang ada disana tampak sangat bahagia. Terkecuali untuk seorang wanita yang berdiri menatap kedua orang yang ia kenal itu, di ambang pintu gereja.

Bibir tipisnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Ia tersenyum. Tersenyum untuk kebahagian orang yang dicintai nya. Walaupun, dalam hati ia menangis. Menjerit.

"Uchiha Sasuke, bersediakan kau menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai pendamping hidupmu, dalam suka dan duka sakit maupun sehat, miskin dan kaya, hingga kematian memisahkan kalian?"

"Aku bersedia…"

_Tapi, aku harus merelakan mu pergi…_

_Itu keputusanku…_

_Demi kebahagianmu…_

_Sasuke,_

Kata-kata Pastur begitu menyayat hatinya. Kenangan yang ia simpan selama ini, hancur berkeping-keping. Bagai sebuah palu besar yang menghancurkannya tanpa belas kasihan. Tanpa ia sadari. Setetes air mata turun dari kedua belah bola matanya yang berwarna biru langit.

_Walau rasanya beribu panah menghujam hatiku…_

_Sakit…_

_Sakit sekali…_

Sang mempelai wanita balas tersenyum.

"Dan kau Haruno Sakura. Bersediakah kau, menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pendamping hidupmu. Dalam suka maupun duka, sehat ataupun sakit, miskin dan kaya. Hingga kematian memisahkan kalian?"

Sakura menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu tersenyum.

"Aku bersedia…"

Semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu bersorak gembira. Pastur berdeham pelan, ia tersenyum.

"Kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian masing-masing…"

Jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Matanya terbelalak. Genangan air mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Sakit yang ada didalam hatinya kini memuncak. Ia ingin berteriak. Menangis.

Tak ada lagi yang mengejeknya. Tersenyum padanya. Mengusap lembut rambut pirang panjangnya. Menatap lembut mata biru sapphirenya. Merengkuhnya dalam kegelapan. Kini semua itu tak ada lagi. Yang ada hanyalah rasa sakit.

Kedua mempelai itu mulai mendekatkan diri. Sasuke membuka sebuah penghalang yang menutupi wajah istrinya. Ia tersenyum lembut. Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya, membiarkan bibir suaminya menciumnya.

_Aku tak mampu menyaksikannya…_

_Aku tak mampu menatap mata itu…_

_Hati ini benar-benar tak mampu…_

_Aku tak bisa…_

Ia tak sanggup melihatnya. Maka ia bawa kaki jenjangnya yang beralaskan high heels putih, keluar dari ruangan itu. Air matanya sudah tak terbendung lagi. Punggung tangannya berusaha menutupi suara isakan yang ia timbulkan. Ia ingin semua itu berlalu begitu saja. Ia berharap agar ia bisa melupakkan hal ini.

_Aku ingin melupakanmu…_

_Tapi, aku tak bisa…_

_Karna, aku masih sangat mencintaimu…_

Sekarang ia sampai disebuah tempat dimana hanya ada hamparan rumput luas yang membentang dari arah mana saja. Ia terduduk. Terhenyak. Matanya terpejam, menahan tangis. Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

_Kumohon…_

_Hentikan semua ini…_

_Aku tak sanggup…_

_Tuhan.._

_Tolong aku…_

_Jangan biarkan aku merana seperti ini…_

_Tolong aku…_

Tangisnya meledak. Air matanya, bagaikan hujan meteor yang terus melanda bumi. Ia menangis. Sampai seseorang menyadarkannya dari tangisan yang terus memprovokasi dirinya.

"Tak baik dihari bahagia seperti ini, kau malah menangis,"

Ia menoleh, ke arah sumber suara itu. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas. Dilihatnya seorang pria bertuxedo hitam dengan kemeja putih, sedang berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau tak tahu masalahnya…" ucapnya dingin. Bukan seperti ia yang selama ini.

"Kau kira aku juga tidak sedih, hah?"

Wanita itu terdiam. "Orang yang selama ini, kucintai telah menjadi milik orang lain. Tapi, aku sudah siap dengan semua resikonya. Berani berbuat, berani bertanggung jawabkan?"

_Berikan aku kebahagian itu sekali lagi…_

_Agar aku bisa melupakannya…_

_Dan menjalani kehidupan seperti biasanya…_

_Bersama orang yang ku cintai…_

Wanita itu, menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Memejamkan matanya. Berusaha mencerna kalimat itu satu-persatu.

"Aku tak sanggup melupakannya…" gumam wanita itu lirih. Sang pria hanya tersenyum kecut. Lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah wanita itu terduduk. Untuk menyamakan tingginya, ia berjongkok. Wanita yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Maka dari itu…" ia tersenyum tulus. "Kita berjuang bersama, melupakan mereka yang sudah saling memiliki."

Gaara, nama pria itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto kemudian berdiri.

"Jadi, maukah kau berjuang bersamaku?"

Naruto sempat terdiam lama. Ia mengangguk, sambil tersenyum. Lalu meraih tangan itu yang lalu menggenggamnya, membantunya berdiri.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya sang wanita.

"Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara." Jawabnya. Mata emerald nya menatap kagum hamparan rumput yang luas. "Kau?"

"Namikaze Naruto. Panggil aku Naruto saja." Jawabnya.

Gaara berbalik menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Tersenyum.

"Baiklah, mohon bantuannya, untuk kedepan, Naruto…"

Naruto tersipu, melihat wajah tampan Gaara, yang sedang tersenyum.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu,"

"Tak apa kan. Toh, tidak ada peraturan yang memuat hal itu."

"Dasar!"

_Terima kasih telah mengabulkan do'a ku, Tuhan…_

_Kau memang adil…_

_Kini aku bisa melupakannya…_

_Dengan ia yang selalu hadir dalam sepi ku.._

_Mimpiku…_

_Aku mencintaimu…_

_Gaara…_

**A/N: Cih, males banget dah disuruh tidur! Nie Cuma fic uji coba. Habisnya belom pernah bikin yang oneshoot she! Multichap mulu! Ya udah klo merasa fic nie baguss… silahkan kirim review anda ke alamat yang tertera di bawah ini…**

**Review?**


End file.
